


Being Supernatural is Hard: Book 1

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: Being Supernatural is Hard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Scenting, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: When Scott is bitten, another student at Beacon Hills High is suspicious, and he gets drawn into it too.Or,The series rewrite of Teen Wolf with a new character, and some other stuff





	1. Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar Martin confronts Scott and Stiles after noticing something about Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta’d, so all mistakes belong to me.

Skylar Martin sat in the locker room with Jackson and Danny, strapping his pads on for practice. Stilinski and McCall were chattering away, the conversation carrying over to the two co-captains and goalie, who sat nearby. Jackson snickered softly, and both Danny and Skylar whacked him, rolling their eyes. They headed out to the field, ready to start practice. Skylar spotted his sister, sitting next to the new girl, Allison, in the stands. He grinned softly, watching them chatter and laugh as they waited for practice to start. Coach came over to Danny, looking joyful. “Get on the field today, Danny. McCall’s playing goal.” Danny and Skylar exchanged looks, then the tanner boy shrugged and jogged off to the bench, exchanging his goalie equipment for his field set, joining his two best friends in line for drills. McCall missed the first two shots, but got up from the grass with a determined gleam in his eyes. Skylar frowned as he came to the front of the line, watching McCall’s eyes flash from brown to bright gold. He heard Coach’s whistle blow, caught the ball thrown by an assistant coach, and ran off towards the goal, launching the ball at the top corner of the goal with force, knowing it would go in. He was a natural at lacrosse, partly for his stamina and physique, but mostly for his uncanny accuracy when shooting goals. It was why he shared the position of co-captain with Jackson.

That’s why Skylar was more shocked than anything when McCall caught the ball with ease. He jogged to the back of the line, groaning in exasperation as Jackson stepped out of line, forced his way up front, and ran the drill. He snickered slightly when McCall caught his ball too. Practice ended with McCall making first line, making Jackson pissy as they headed back to the locker room. Skylar ignored his friend, used to his attitude, and showered and changed back into his jeans, plain black shirt, and grey leather jacket and hoodie. He waved Danny and Jackson on ahead when they waited for him, and approached McCall and Stilinski. “Great playing today, Scott. You been practicing?” Both boys looked at him in surprise, either because Skylar knew McCall’s name, or because he was talking to them in the first place. After a second, McCall replied with a stammer. “Y-yeah, thanks, Skylar.” Skylar smiled, “Maybe I could practice with you guys. I could help you out, Stiles. Maybe you’ll get some field time this season.” Stilinski gave him a slight smile, grabbed his bags, and pulled McCall towards the door, speaking in what Skylar assumed was supposed to be a quiet tone. “Come on, let’s go find that body.”

* * *

Skylar, a curious soul, followed Stilinski’s baby blue Jeep in his dark blue Chevy Impala towards the Preserve. He parked a ways away, and followed them on foot. They were speaking rather loudly, and Skylar listened with a slight chuckle as Stilinski joked his friend. He stopped behind a tree when another man appeared, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. “What are you doing here? This is private property.” “Sorry man. We were just looking for something but, forget it.” The other man, Skylar now recognized him as Derek Hale, tossed McCall something, who caught it with ease. While McCall and Stilinski were looking at what McCall held, Skylar watched Derek run off, and decided to follow him. He lost track of the man quickly, amazed by his speed. He was turning back to go to his car, when suddenly there was a muscular arm around his shoulders, something sharp pointed against his throat. “Who are you, and why are you following me?” Skylar didn’t know what the sharp points against his throat were, but he could feel them digging in enough to draw blood. He forced himself to stay calm, but his heart was still racing. “My name is Skylar Martin. I just wanted to know what my friends were doing out here, but I got curious and decided to follow you. I don’t know what I was doing. I knew you left Beacon Hills after the fire, I was surprised you came back, that’s it.” After a few seconds, the points left his throat and he whirled around, facing the man. Derek Hale was only a few years older than him, he was supposed to graduate the year before Skylar entered high school. “Don’t come here again.” With that, Derek took off into the trees. Skylar, rubbing his throat, took that as his cue to leave and headed back the way he came, before venturing towards where his car was hidden and heading home.

* * *

 As Scott and Stiles headed out of the Preserve and towards town, Stiles spotted a flash of dark blue. “Did you see that?” Scott looked at him, nodding. “There’s no mistaking who that car belongs to. What’s Skylar Martin doing out here?” Scott shrugged, resting his head against the headrest. “Maybe he followed us?” Stiles looked at Scott, skeptical. “Why would he?” Scott looked at Stiles, shrugging. “Maybe he heard us?” Stiles sighed, conceding that Scott could be right. “Alright, so maybe tomorrow we talk to him, see how much he knows?” Scott shrugged again, nodding.

The next afternoon during lunch, Stiles tried to figure out a way to get Skylar alone, so he and Scott could talk to him, but looked at him in surprise when he sat across from him. He and Scott exchanged looks, before turning to Skylar, who leaned forward. “What the hell is going on? McCall, I saw your eyes during practice yesterday. They were  _gold_. And then I hear you two talking about a body in the woods?” “So you did follow us out to the woods?” Skylar nodded, rubbing his throat. Stiles noted this, seeing five small pinpricks on the boy’s throat. “What happened there?” Skylar frowned, “I followed Derek Hale. I got curious about him,” Skylar shrugged as he continued, “then he caught me. I don’t know what he had at my throat, but it felt like his hand. You got any idea about that?” Stiles gave Scott a look, who rolled his eyes. “Maybe.” Skylar smirked, “What? Lycanthropy?” Stiles smirked back at the boy, tracking a strand of hair as it fell in front of a green eye. “Look, I want to help. I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to help.” Stiles looked at Scott, having a silent conversation, before he nodded. “Okay, give me your phone.” Skylar pulled the device out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Stiles. He entered his contacts into the phone, and gave it back to him. “There. I’ll call you. Now, better go before Jackson blows a gasket.” Skylar looked over at his normal lunch table, spotting Jackson glaring harshly at Stiles and Scott, before he grinned at the two boys and returned to his spot across from Lydia.

* * *

When Skylar got to home, right after Lydia, his phone buzzed. “Hey Skylar, it’s Stiles. You busy?” “No. What’s going on?” “Look, I know I was just joking with Scott yesterday, but now I’m worried. Can you come over?” “Yeah, sure. Anything I need to bring?” “Your laptop. I’ll text you the address.” “Thanks.” Stiles hung up, and a second later his phone buzzed with a text from Stiles, giving him his address. Skylar tucked his laptop into his bag, heading out of his room and down the stairs. Lydia caught him at the stairs, blocking his path. “Where are you off to?” Skylar rolled his eyes, “It’s none of your concern, Lyds. You’ve got the house to yourself, why don’t you take this opportunity to invite Allison over?” Lydia blushed lightly, and Skylar smirked, stepping past his sister to head to his car. He drove to the address Stiles gave him, parking next to his Jeep. He knocked on the door, and smiled at the Sheriff, when he opened it. “Hello Sheriff, Stiles invited me over.” Stiles came bounding down the stairs, grinning. He clapped his father’s shoulder, looking at Skylar. “Hey, Sky. Don’t  worry Dad, just going to do some homework.” The Sheriff eyed Skylar, then stepped aside. “I’m headed to the station. Don’t do anything stupid.” Stiles gave his dad a goofy salute, before he gestured for Skylar to follow him. “Okay, so Scott’s not questioning what’s happening to him, but I’m really worried about it. I’ve already been doing some research.” Skylar tossed his bag on the floor and pulled out his laptop, looking over Stiles’ shoulder at his screen. “You really think a werewolf bit him?” Stiles looked at Skylar, “I mean, look at your throat. You said it felt like Derek’s hand was on your throat, but there’s pricks where something sharp dug in. Look at this.” Stiles took a picture of Skylar’s throat, showing it to the boy. “It looks like he  _was_ holding your throat with his hand. Look at how the pricks are patterned on your throat. Do you mind?” Stiles held his hand up, and Skylar hesitated before he nodded. Stiles stood, moving behind Skylar. He put his hand on Skylar’s throat, fingers fitting over the pricks perfectly. “Oh God.” Stiles sat back down, looking at Skylar. “That’s why his eyes changed?” Stiles nodded, glancing at his screen. Skylar looked at Stiles, who glanced back at him. They locked eyes, and it was silent for a second before someone was coming upstairs. Stiles cleared his throat, looking away as Scott appeared in the doorway.

”What’s going on?” Skylar glanced up at Scott, moving to the bed. “It’s not a joke anymore, Scott. That thing that bit you? It was a werewolf.” Scott scoffed, looking doubtful. “You said there haven’t been wolves in California for fifty years.” “Yeah, but not werewolves. You’re cursed, Scott.” Scott was still doubtful, and even after Skylar and Stiles kept trying to convince him, he pushed Stiles against the wall roughly, fist inches away from his face. Skylar stood, ready to pull the boy off of Stiles, but he redirected, slamming the computer chair to the ground as he stormed out of the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know for myself, there are somethings I read that I really wish I had a visual to pair it to, so I decided I’d include any visuals I come across that tie in with the story. So, here we are.
> 
> This is Skylar’s car, or at least how I visualize it: https://www.mecum.com/lots/FL0115-204015/1961-chevrolet-impala-convertible/


	2. New Friends, Training, and Maybe a New Pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Skylar convince Derek Hale to teach Scott control, the three boys make a new friend, and Derek maybe has a new pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine.

When Scott stormed out, Skylar looked at Stiles. “You okay?” “Yeah, besides the fact my best friend almost killed me.” He picked his chair up, looking at the shredded fabric before he looked at Skylar. “We need to find Derek.” Skylar frowned, but nodded. “Come on.” The two headed to Stiles’ jeep, driving to the Preserve. “How do we find him?” Stiles shrugged, “Last time he just showed up. Maybe he will again. Maybe he can smell us, if he’s a werewolf.” Before Skylar could respond, Derek appeared a few yards ahead of them. “Keep your voices down.” He hissed, walking towards them. “What the hell do you want?” Skylar glared at the man, who stared back at him. “You’re like Scott, right? A werewolf?” “What if I am?” “He needs help. Controlling it, and believing it.” Derek scoffed. “I don’t do charity cases.” Skylar got in Derek’s face, “He’s going to kill somebody on the lacrosse field. Anger can set it off, right? Lacrosse is all about anger. If he kills someone, doesn’t that out you?” Derek pushed Skylar back, making him stumble. “Fine. But you two have to help me first. I need somewhere to stay. Somewhere I can’t be found. Find me a place, and I’ll help your friend.” “Wait! How are we supposed to tell you we found a place? Do we have to keep coming out here when we need to talk to you?” “Give me your phone.” Skylar looked at him, before tossing his phone to the man. He caught it easily, and tapped on it before tossing it back to Skylar. He looked down at the screen, eyeing the contact with a single D as the name, before looking back up. The two teens watched him run off, and headed back to Stiles’ house. “Okay, so let’s look at some abandoned buildings. Best place to start, right?” It took them two hours, but they found an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, and decided they would check it out the next day before contacting Derek.

* * *

The next day, Skylar sat with Stiles and Scott during lunch, and the two managed to convince Scott that a werewolf had bitten him. “So what now? I mean, I don’t have control over it, do I?” Stiles scoffed. “No, you don’t. Derek Hale is a werewolf too. He said if we found a place for him to stay where he couldn’t be found, then he’d help you control it. We found an old warehouse at the edge of town. We’re going to check it out today, then talk to him.” Scott nodded, looking at Stiles. “I’m sorry about yesterday, man.” Stiles shrugged, swiping a French fry off of Scott’s tray. “Consider yourself forgiven.” Scott rolled his eyes fondly, and watched as a boy with curly blonde hair passed the table. Stiles smirked, nudging his friend. “Invite him to sit with us.” Scott shook his head, but Stiles shouted and waved the boy over. He slowly dropped into the seat next to Skylar, across from Scott. “Hey, Isaac, right?” He nodded, looking at the boys. He was quiet for a few minutes, but Stiles managed to draw him into a lively debate about comic books.

After school, Skylar followed Stiles’ jeep to the warehouse, looking around. “It’s well hidden, that’s for sure. Text Derek, tell him to find us.” Skylar pulled out his phone, finding the contact labeled ‘D’.

_You: We found a spot. Find us, check it out._

Derek didn’t reply, but a few minutes later, he appeared, looking around. “A warehouse?” Stiles shook his head, grinning. “The whole lot. It’s all abandoned, but we figured you’d use the ones in the middle of the lot.” The trio headed to the center of the lot, looking around the largest of the middle three. There was an old subway car on one side of the warehouse, and the rest of the space was empty. Derek nodded. “Okay, tell your friend to be here tomorrow after school.” Stiles nodded, and the two took that as their cue to leave. As they headed out the door, Derek called out to them, “Thanks.” Skylar grinned, nodded at the man, and followed Stiles back to their cars.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Isaac joined them again, and peered at Scott curiously. “What?” Scott smiled slightly at the boy, who ducked his head. “Nothing, I was just looking at your eyes. I noticed they were different, a few days ago during practice.” Scott looked at Stiles with alarm, before Isaac continued. “I know what you are. I won’t tell anyone, I just want some friends.” Skylar smiled at the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got some.” Stiles looked at Isaac, took in the fading bruise on his face, and took matters into his own hands. “Listen, we’re meeting someone after school. He’s going to help Scott learn control. Maybe you want to come with us?” Isaac hesitated, looking at each boy’s face, before he smiled and nodded.

Isaac rode with Skylar, following Stiles and Scott in the jeep to the warehouse. Derek was there, waiting. He pointed to Isaac, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s this?” “This is Isaac, he’s a friend.” Derek looked at Isaac, then nodded. He and Scott began training, while the three humans explored the warehouse. They decided that as long as they tagged along, they could clean the place up, so over the next few weeks, they brought in cleaning supplies.

It took all three of them, but the warehouse got cleaned up, and then they decided to put mats on the floor where Scott and Derek trained, and in another corner where they would hopefully learn some self defense. Skylar brought pillows and blankets for Derek to put in the subway car, on top of Stiles’ air mattress. Soon, the back of the subway car became a nest of pillows and blankets, something Derek had expressed his thanks for.

Skylar knew some self defense, so he taught Isaac and Stiles, while Scott slowly learned to control his wolf thanks to Derek. One day, Derek gathered the four teens in the train car to learn more about werewolves, as well as the threat of hunters. He told them about why he came back to Beacon Hills, for his sister Laura, and how he was now tracking the alpha that killed her, who had turned Scott.

* * *

Derek hadn’t meant to care for the four teenagers, but he found himself bonding with each of them, finding a pack with all of them. With Scott, he found a connection through teaching him control, Isaac, a deep sense of protection as he told the boy he could stay at the warehouse if he ever needed to escape his father. Skylar and Stiles both seemed to form a connection with Derek through just being around. He hadn’t meant to care for them, but as he walked around the warehouse filled with their scents and burrowed into his nest of blankets and pillows, infused with a mix of Stiles’ and Skylar’s unique scents, he found he didn’t mind his new pack.

 


	3. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Skylar get trapped in the school at night with the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can just completely disregard the canon timeline.
> 
> Mistakes are mine

Skylar paced a small area of the warehouse, glancing down at his phone. “Where are they? They should’ve gotten out of detention by now.” Harris had given Scott, Stiles, and Isaac detention during class that day, for who knows what. The man seemed to dislike everybody, but had a special kind of hatred for Stiles, and Scott and Isaac had gotten caught in the crossfire and were paying the price as well.

Derek, worried about the boys, and getting aggravated by Skylar’s pacing, shooed the boy out of the warehouse. “Go to the school and check on them. Text me when you find them.” Skylar nodded, heading to his car. He drove to the school, almost breaking the speed limit, and found not only Stiles’ Jeep and Scott’s bike, but Allison’s car sitting next to Lydia’s in the parking lot. He swore, heading for the doors. He walked through the darkened halls, looking in classrooms. He got to Harris’ classroom and tried the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He peered inside, seeing two huddled shapes in the corner. He knocked softly, and one of the shapes moved. Skylar saw Stiles’ face in the moonlight as he move to unlock the door, but before he could a roar sounded, rattling the lockers. Stiles stopped, and Skylar looked down the hall, hearing the monstrous steps of the Alpha coming closer, until the hulking form turned down the hallway, spotting Skylar. Stiles lunged for the door, and Skylar tried to run the other direction. But the Alpha was too fast, and quickly caught up to Skylar, slamming him against the locker. He felt the stinging on his chest of the Alpha’s claws, before his head connected with metal and all went dark.

* * *

Derek waited for a text from Skylar. When the phone buzzed, he opened the text, eyebrows raising as he read Stiles’ name on the screen.

_Stiles: The Alpha’s here and it’s got us trapped._

Derek’s fingers flew across the phone as he headed out the door of the warehouse.

_You: Stay where you are, I’m on my way. Is there anyone else there?_

_Stiles: Skylar’s sister, Lydia, and Allison Argent. Hurry._

It took Derek six minutes to get to the school and track Stiles’ scent. Stiles scrambled to the door, opening it to let the man in. Derek looked around, taking in the shape the must’ve been Skylar’s twin sister, the scents too similar not to be. “Where’s the others?” Stiles sighed, hand running across his head. “The Alpha got Allison and Isaac, and Scott ran off somewhere. Skylar found us, but the Alpha got him too. I don’t know where they are.” Derek hushed Stiles, nose and ears straining. He picked up Skylar’s scent, then Isaac’s, then Scott’s. “Do you have anything of Allison’s?” Stiles glanced at Lydia, who stood on shaky legs. She took off the jacket she wore, holding it out to Stiles, who handed it to Derek. “She was just wearing it, her scent has to be strong, right?” Derek took the jacket, holding it close to his face. He inhaled, picking up the sharp scent on the jacket that wasn’t Lydia’s, and gave it back to the girl. “I’ve got them. Is there someway you can protect yourselves with what’s around?” Lydia looked around, then nodded. “Yeah, everything’s here to make a Molotov Cocktail. It’s self-igniting.” Derek nodded, “Make two. Stiles, help any way you can.” The two humans worked quickly but efficiently, and Derek took one of the cocktails. “Stay safe. Stiles, call your dad if you haven’t already. I’ll be back soon.” Derek hesitated, looking at Stiles. The human stepped closer to Derek, and the werewolf pushed his nose into his neck, scenting him. It was the first time Derek had scented Stiles, but Stiles, along with Scott, Isaac, and Skylar, understood a werewolf’s need for physical affection, which included scenting. Stiles lightly pushed him, and Derek headed for the door. Isaac was closest, in the foyer downstairs. Skylar and Allison were close to each other, on the other side of the school, and Scott was moving around.

Derek moved into the foyer, tracking Isaac’s scent. “Isaac?” A soft groan echoed, and Derek rushed towards it. Isaac was curled into a ball, and Derek could smell his blood. He gently uncurled Isaac, sighing at the shredded shirt and bite mark that stood out on his side. “Come on, Isaac. Let’s get you back to Stiles.” He pulled Isaac to his feet softly, guiding him back to the classroom where Stiles and Lydia hid. “The Alpha bit him. Keep an eye on him, text me if he starts bleeding black blood. Hopefully it heals, but still keep pressure on it, bandage it.” Stiles nodded and helped Derek lay Isaac on a table, before he left to find Skylar and Allison. He frowned as he followed the two scents, which were close to each other. If the Alpha turned Allison, there was no doubt her family would find out, and make her follow through with their ‘Code’. Derek decided he wouldn’t let that happen, would protect the teenager, despite his anger at her family.

He followed Skylar’s scent into the pool, swearing as he saw the boy at the bottom of the pool, a bite clear on his shoulder. Derek put his Molotov Cocktail down and jumped in, not bothering to take off his jacket, and reached for Skylar. He didn’t know how long he had been underwater, so he was anxious to get him out of the pool. He grabbed Skylar under his arms, pulling him up to the surface and onto the side of the pool. He pulled himself out of the water, his soaked clothes weighing him down. He didn’t hear a heartbeat, so he started CPR, thankful that his mother had made the whole pack know it. It took a few minutes, but Skylar coughed up water and gasped for air, eyes darting around wildly. Derek sighed in relief, eyeing the Bite on his shoulder. “Alright, come on. Allison’s nearby.” Derek helped Skylar to his feet, letting the boy lean heavily on him as he tracked Allison’s scent to the gym.

She was tied to a chair, head hanging, and Derek growled softly as he smelled her blood. Skylar looked at her, gasping softly. “Is she-?” “No, but we have to get her out of here.” They moved towards her quickly, Derek looking around. He could smell both the Alpha and Scott drawing nearer. “Do you think you can untie her? I can smell it coming.” Skylar nodded and dropped to his knees, fingers working the knots undone with efficiency. Derek stood next to him, Cocktail at the ready as he faced the direction the Alpha was coming from. Just as Skylar untied the final knot and caught Allison in his arms, the Alpha charged into the gym, and Derek threw the Molotov Cocktail, setting the beastly figure aflame. Derek threw Allison’s other arm over his shoulder, careful of the Bite on her side, and he and Skylar booked it out of the gym. Derek searched for Stiles’ scent, and veered towards the locker room, then out to the lacrosse field.

He saw Stiles standing in front of Isaac, who shielded Lydia from view, holding a lacrosse stick. In front of the human was Scott, shifted, growling softly. He dropped Allison’s arm, making Skylar grunt in surprise, and charged Scott, tackling him to the ground. He held the boy’s hands down, and snarled in his face. Derek saw the shift in Scott’s eyes, the recognization, before gold faded to brown and he was looking around wildly. “What’s going on?” Derek stood, helping Scott to his feet as Skylar made it to them with Allison. “The Alpha took control of you. He bit Isaac, Skylar, and Allison. Stiles, is your dad on the way?” On cue, sirens sounded in the distance, close enough that the humans could hear them.

Skylar whimpered in pain, and Scott rushed to take Allison’s weight as the other boy stumbled. Derek noticed the blood on his leg, and swore as he saw yet another bite mark. He caught Skylar before he hit the ground, supporting his weight. “Don’t go.” Derek shushed him softly, laying him on the ground. “I’m not.” He could hear Stiles running across the field, calling for his father. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up, seeing an EMT with a kind smile. He moved aside, but held Skylar’s hand in his own. “I’m not leaving, Skylar.”

* * *

Stiles sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He had been cleared, but had refused to go home, staying with Scott, Derek, and Lydia. Skylar, Isaac, and Allison were all asleep, so they couldn’t visit them, but Derek and Scott were updating them on their conditions. They took that time to fill Lydia in on the supernatural world, only interrupted when Natalie Martin came barreling in. Scott and Stiles had convinced their parents not to call Isaac’s father or Allison’s parents, with the promise that they would sit them down and tell them everything. Finally, a doctor came forward and approached the group. “Allison and Isaac are both awake. Skylar is still sleeping, so please don’t disturb him.” They followed the doctor to a room, where Allison and Isaac chattered softly on two beds, and Skylar lay on the third. Natalie opened the door, rushing to Skylar’s side, while the others crowded around the first two beds. Lydia took Allison’s hand as she sat next to the bed, and peered worriedly at her brother before looking at Derek. “Is he going to heal?” Derek sighed, looking over at Skylar. “He should’ve. Allison and Isaac are already healing, which means the Bite took. But Skylar’s bites aren’t healing. He isn’t bleeding black blood either. If his body rejected the Bite, he would've started bleeding black by now, but he also would’ve been healing by now if the Bite took.” Lydia sighed, and Allison squeezed her hand slightly.

* * *

True to their word, Scott and Stiles sat the Sheriff and Melissa down to explain everything. As a second thought, they also sat Natalie down to explain. When they inevitably didn’t believe their story, Scott shifted, and they had no choice but to believe the two teens. The Sheriff allowed Stiles to invite Allison, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Derek, and Skylar over for the weekend, and the group used the time to bond as a pack, as well as allow Derek to teach the new Betas control in the backyard. Skylar still hadn’t healed, and the Alpha’s bites had managed to break his shoulder and arm, so he sat on the swing in the backyard with Stiles and Lydia, shoulder in a brace and cast on his arm. Derek still couldn’t find a reason why Skylar hadn’t been turned, but he was glad the boy was still alive.

 


End file.
